


Dangerous bluster

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, poker (fire type)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon Story: The Three Gables<br/>Author's Notes: I am glad you were not forced to break his woolly head, Watson. I observed your manoeuvres with the poker. But he is really rather a harmless fellow, a great muscular, foolish, blustering baby, and easily cowed, as you have seen. Or is he?  My first try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous bluster

Watson saw, but (as usual) did not observe the truth. 

Steve Dixie was far from harmless, his blustering baby ways a careful ruse. In fact, Dixie was among the most dangerous men in London. He had seen the poker maneuver as well, but he, like many, owed Sherlock Holmes a favor, and Sherlock Holmes found him useful enough to protect.


End file.
